The Slaughter of the Clans
by pat8881099921
Summary: Nothing is peaceful as the clans lunge at one another's throats: SkyClan returns, Alliances are formed, love is born, and promises are broken.
1. Chapter 1

Slaughter of the Clans

P.S. read blooding of the claws first

"ShadowClan is attacking!" A cat yowled. Mews of protest rose from the mouths of the kits as they followed their mother into the nursery, squealing for milk. "Whitekit! Get back here!" The mother yowled. "Thornclaw! Get Whitekit!" Her mate was out of sight, probably in the midst of the battle.

"Ashfur! Get Whitekit!" Ashfur replied with a yowl and grabbed the kit, running towards her. But he didn't reach her. The ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur, was on his neck, sinking her claws in. Whitekit leaped on Russetfur and bit her on the neck, and the ShadowClan deputy fell with a thud, most likely dead. Ashfur picked her up again, coughing blood. He took them to Jayfeather's den.

By then, the ShadowClan invaders were gone, leaving only Russetfur, who was, surprisingly, still alive. She staggered away, but Brambleclaw and Birchfall blocked the way, hissing at her. Russetfur dropped down and stayed there. After Jayfeather had looked at the ThunderClan wounds, he walked over to Russetfur. After a few moment's examining, he said "She'll live." He mewed.

"Question is, what will we do with her?" Firestar asked. "I suggest we keep her prisoner." Brambleclaw urged. "Maybe."

Jayfeather padded over to Leafpool and she asked "How's Whitekit?" "He is one tough lump of fur. He escaped with only a missing tooth." Ashfur padded over to them. "I should be grateful to him. He saved me from that rotten she-cat." He mewed roughly. "Oh, and by the way, I think he fancies Cloudkit. And she fancies him." Jayfeather mewed. "How can you tell? Leafpool asked. "Well, when we were talking about how he bit Russetfur, he said that she was heading towards the nursery, and he wanted to defend Cloudkit. And when she came into my den to check on Whitekit afterwards, she kept on licking him, and touching noses with him." He explained.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, considering they don't share much blood, because their father's blood dominates." She mewed.

Yowls of alarm rose through the camp as Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur raced into the camp, yelling "WindClan and ShadowClan are attacking!"

Gasps ran through the camp. "Foxpaw!" Firestar yowled. Run to RiverClan and ask for help!" Quickl- He was cut off by Onestar sinking his teeth into Firestar's shoulder. Brambleclaw was battling Ashfoot on his right and Lionblaze was battling Heathertail on his left.

"Wait!" Heathertail exclaimed. "Lionblaze, I am against what WindClan is doing! I will fight them with you!" He let Hollytail stand up, and together they took on Blackstar. Steadily, WindClan and ShadowClan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

forced ThunderClan back, and only Firestar, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Thornclaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Stormfur, Hollyleaf, Icepaw, Heathertail, and Lionblaze were still fighting. Then a yowl rose over the clawing and biting. It was Leopardstar, leading a strong patrol of RiverClan cats. Soon the clearing was rid of WindClan and Shadowclan, leaving many lifeless bodies. "Thank you." Firestar said to Leopardstar. "ThunderClan is in great debt to you.

Heathertail and Lionblaze stood side by side, looking over the bodies. He recognized the bodies of Spiderleg, Voletooth, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Toadfoot, Oakfur, Owlpaw, Harespring, Nightcloud, Breezepaw, Weaselfur, and Mistyfoot.

"I've missed you, Lionblaze." Heathertail mewed. "I've missed you, and DarkClan, and the tunnels, and everything." He replied. "I know it's a lot to ask but…. I was thinking maybe, just maybe…. I could join ThunderClan? She mewed softly. "Really?" Lionblaze asked. "I despise what WindClan is doing. Yes, really." She answered. "What about Breezepelt? I thought you loved him? Lionblaze questioned. "No. He loved me, and tried to make it seem like I felt that way, too. No. I love__**you."** She mewled. "Let's get some rest. There's enough space for both of us in my nest. And don't worry; Firestar will let you stay." Lionblaze mewed.

"You are more than welcome here, Heathertail." Firestar mewed. "Thank you, Firestar." She replied "I told you." Lionblaze mewed, licking her cheek. It had been ten sunrises since the battle, and she was settling in nicely.

Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur were sent to expand the nursery, since the anticipated queens were Heathertail (Lionblaze), Squirrelflight (Brambleclaw), Brook (Stormfur), Ferncloud (Dustpelt), Daisy (Spiderleg), Brightheart (Cloudtail) and Millie (Graystripe).

Lionblaze's paws were tingling with anticipation. Soon there would be many ThunderClan apprentices, perhaps he would get one of them!

"Lionblaze! I have news!" Heathertail called. Lionblaze gulped. Had this been the news that they were waiting for? He greeted her and layed down, facing her. "I'm having kits. **Your** kits." She mewed. "That's fantastic!" He yowled, walking over to her and laying down.

Things were going well in ThunderClan, and no lives were lost in the battle, just severe wounds. The nursery was filling up fast, and Millie and Daisy had already had their litter and were suckling their kits. The older kits became apprentices. Graypaw's mentor was Graystripe, Runningpaw's mentor was Brambleclaw, Sandpaw's mentor was Sandstorm, Dustpaw's mentor was Dustpelt, Fernpaw's mentor was Ferncloud, Amberpaw's mentor was Stormfur, Firepaw's mentor was Cloudtail, Whitepaw's mentor was Lionblaze, and Cloudpaw's mentor was Heathertail (Had to do it). And Icepaw and Foxpaw were nearly warriors. Lionblaze nearly burst with pride of ThunderClan and their solid future.

Lionblaze and Brambleclaw lead the dawn patrol, along with Ashfur, Runningpaw, and Whitepaw. "What do you smell, Whitepaw?" Lionblaze asked. After a moment's hesitation, he yowled "WindClan!" "What?" Lionblaze yelled. "He's right! Windclan's been all over ThunderClan! Let's alert Firestar!" Brambleclaw demanded.

"What!?" Firestar yowled. "Form a group of formidable fighters and attack!" He yelled angrily.

"Ashfur, Thornclaw, _All_ of the apprentices, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Sandstorm, and Graystripe, Come with me!" Brambleclaw yowled.

"Why have you done this!?" Brambleclaw yowled to Onestar. "Because an impure Clan doesn't deserve hunting grounds! Nor could they defend them if they did!" He spat angrily. "We'll show you we can defend what's ours!" Brambleclaw spat back. "Attack!" He yowled. He had Onestar pinned down almost instantly. Lionblaze was tousling with Ashfoot, Graystripe scored his claws down Crowfeather's side, the apprentices paired up and battled the Windclan apprentices, Harespring was being torn up by Thornclaw, Weaselfur was getting scratched up badly by Cloudtail, Sandstorm was raking Nightcloud's side with her claws, Dustpelt and Brackenfur were fighting Owlwhisker and Tornear, Hollyleaf and Ashfur were battering Whitetail, and Ferncloud and Graystripe blocked the exits.

After a few more minutes, Onestar was sick of this, and surrendered. "We only did this because ShadowClan are constantly attacking and we need food, because the ShadowClan warriors turn our prey into crow-food, and we're starving. They will soon wipe us out completely. They fight to kill." Onestar said. "This is just a thought, but there were once five clans in the forest: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, Shadowclan, and SkyClan. Skyclan is in hiding in the tunnels below ThunderClan territory. They could and would gladly come to join WindClan to help defend your territory, but they would need food." Brambleclaw said. "Yes." Onestar agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

_A few moons later…_

"This way!" Lionblaze yelled. He, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, and Thornclaw were guiding SkyClan to WindClan territory. "This is the first time I've seen the sun since the rogues drove us out of our territory." Sharpstar mewed. "Leafstar died defending us, and she would have it no other way." They had been escorted to safety by a ThunderClan patrol into the forest several moons before, and were getting roudy.

"Sparrowtail! (I think…)" Sharpstar yowled. "Take a patrol of warriors to alert WindClan of our coming!" "Alright. Mintfur! Sageclaw! Toadwing! Patrol! Now!" They stumbled forward, and mewed "Yessir!" Before he got a chance to tell them to go away, they bounded off happily, with Sparrowtail sprinting and muttering something indistinguishable behind them.

"Buttface! (That was Hutch's new name, since his Twolegs abandoned him and he was forced to rejoin the clan) "Yes, Sharpstar?" He mewed. " Do me a favor and go die." Sharpstar spat harshly. That was too much for Buttface. He bit Sharpstar in the throat and ran back towards the tunnels. "What did you do that for?!" Brambleclaw yelled. "Oh, he'll be back. I just wanted to show you what an ill-mannered she-cat he is. And it's kinda fun." He explained. "I might try that." Brableclaw confessed. THIS DID NOT REALLY HAPPEN. Or did it…?

"Alright, this is where we leave you. Good luck in BreezeClan!

Brambleclaw mewed. BreezeClan was the unofficial title of their clan, and it was a popular choice in ThunderClan for the new name.

_Later that evening…_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Naming Ceremony!" Firestar yowled. "It is time for the kits of my kits to become warriors! _One ceremony later…_

"Congratulations, Whitestorm! And to you, Cloudblaze!" Graystripe mewed. All of the apprentices had become Warriors. Runningpaw became Runningwind, Whitepaw became Whitestorm, Cloudpaw became Cloudblaze, Amberpaw became became Amberspring, Fernpaw became Fernmist, Firepaw became Fireheart, Graypaw became Graynight, and Dustpaw became Dustfur.

Also, Millie's kits were born soon after. They were 2 toms and a She-cat, named Greenkit, Tinykit, and Sandkit. Millie was resting with Graystripe in the nursery, while she suckled the kits. Graystripe was very proud of his kits.

And, Heathertail was getting plump, and the kits would come soon. Brightheart moved in a few sunrises ago with Cloudtail's kits, and by the look of her, she would have many kits. Daisy was supposedly having Spiderleg's kits, but it was too early to deny or confirm.

Brambleclaw looked up. The bushes nearby were rustling. By the sound of it, it was a cat. A distantly familiar-looking jet-black tom darted out of the bush. He was trying to remember who he was, then it hit him. "Ravenpaw!" He yowled. Ravenpaw recoiled in surprise. "Why are you here?" Before he could answer, the bushes rattled once more. It was Barley, followed by an unfamiliar black she-cat and two kits.

"And who are they?" he mewed as he pointed politely toward the she-cat and kits. "This is my mate, Spring. And these are my kits, Stripekit and Bluekit. I will explain when we get to the ThunderClan camp."

"Ravenpaw!" Squirrelflight yowled. Graystripe and Firestaar rushed out of the Highrock den. "Ravenpaw!" The two toms yowled in harmonizing tones. "Why are you here? And who are these cats with you?" Firestar yowled. "I am here because my barn was set on fire by twoleg kits, and we had nowhere else to go. This is my mate, Spring, and these are our kits, Stripekit and Bluekit. And you remember Barley. We have come to ask to join ThunderClan." He explained. "Of course!" Firestar exclaimed.


End file.
